Death Walk
by Living-and-Loving-it
Summary: Anne Byrk, Freshman, brutally attacked when walking to school. By what? Forced to leave behind her friends and family...will there be a sequel to see how she fares in the new life thrust upon her? Depends on the demand. COMMENTS WELCOME


**Death Walk**

I was walking to school on a Wednesday morning, it was really early and my parents weren't awake to give me a ride. I had zero period today so I had to leave for school at six in the freakn' morning! Oh and by the day my names Anne Byrk, if you care.

Anyway like I said it was still dark outside and I could see a full moon peeking out from behind the clouds. I had finally gotten used to walking this early, with my headphones blaring so I couldn't hear any of the creepy noises the shadows seem to make. After that morning though, I will never step foot outside in the dark again and after you read my story you won't either.

That morning was the first day I didn't have my headphones and it was a little frightening. Luckily the risen moon helped me see better but I was feeling a little paranoid with a full moon and eerie noises. My luck turned into a nightmare.

I was heading down the street not far from my house and heard a rustling noise behind me that made my heart stop. In my mind I was debating whether to run or turn and fight. Slowly I turned around to see the cause of the noise. There was no one there! I heard the noise again and looked down to see a crumpled paper scraping along the curb. I picked up the paper and started to relax, feeling a little mortified to get worked up over a piece of paper.

I was halfway to school when I heard another noise, this one more identifiable living in a house full of dogs. It was the sound of nails on the pavement; I ignored it figuring it was a loose cat or dog. Then I heard the animal, whatever it was, go into the woods and I continued down the road.

I did exactly what I always do; I jogged so I could get out the fastest way possible. My backpack was heavy today and slowing my down, making me weary. I was halfway through and already out of breath, so I stopped and swallowed a mouthful of air. My hands were on my knees while I stood there trying to slow my breathing and beads of sweat were at my hairline, threatening to drip onto my face.

I was knelt like that for a few minutes and heard feet shuffling out of the woods towards me. I snapped my head up to who it was and didn't recognize him.

He was incredibly tall, with wide shoulders, he had gorgeous chocolate brown hair that just seemed to be getting longer by the second and I thought it was my imagination. The most memorable thing though was his eyes; they were a beautiful glistening deep brown that took my breath away. They reminded me of the look my puppy gave me when he was begging for food, his eyes looked hungry!

He walked toward me and I noticed a strange limp in his walk. I wanted to rush forward and help him but I didn't. I stood there staring at him in a daze wondering why I wasn't moving, but not really caring. Then I noticed it wasn't my imagination his hair was growing and it wasn't a limp--his limbs were twisted outward in a painful way, his back bent down and his body started resembling a wolves! His eyes never left my face the entire time he changed, seconds later I was staring at a wolf where the man once stood.

He finally broke the trance and turned his head towards the shimmering moon and howled deafeningly to the sky. My pulse accelerated and a few minutes later wolves were walking out of the forest one by one. When the last of them came out I counted eight totals not counting the one I saw transform before my eyes. I figured he was the pack leader since he assembled them all.

The wolves formed a small ring around me and I fought back the bile burning my throat, as I smelled decaying flesh and drying blood. I looked for the source of the sickening aroma and noticed a raccoon hanging flaccid from a young wolfs jaws. The pack leader stepped into the ring and was circling around me as if waiting for me to make the first move.

I ran.

There was a startled bark and I felt adrenaline pounding through my veins as I leapt over a wolf and made a break for it. I had a pretty good advantage with some distance between us, when I heard paws on the road following me. I glanced back and stumbled on a couple fallen branches, I scraped my leg on some glass but was so bursting of adrenaline I didn't feel it. Blood was seeping through my pants leg but I took no notice, intent only on surviving.

I picked myself up off the ground and started running knowing the wolves had caught up by now. I saw the edge of the road and could see some houses coming up so I broke into a sprint, but I felt two paws on my back dropping me to the ground. I thrashed around to wrestle the wolf away but the adrenaline was leaving my body and I was to exhausted to struggle anymore. I gave up fighting and just lie there on the road and the wolf backed off me and joined the circle the other wolves were forming.

The pack leader reentered the circle and gave a devilish grin only a human could give. He gave a command bark to the other wolves and they leapt forward onto me. I screamed an ear-shattering screech as they tore at my flesh, their teeth cut down to the bone, through muscle devouring me, and I felt myself drifting in and out of consciousness. I couls sense death coming an welcomed it, waiting for the pain to dissolve when I heard a loud bark. It took a great deal of strength but I raised my head and saw the wolves back away as their pack leader advanced towards me.

I instantaneously realized he didn't have blood covered jaws, my blood, and figured he was going to devour the rest of me. I refused to let him have that satisfaction and struggled to my tattered, blood-spattered legs. We locked eyes and I noticed a look of shock in his, he was taken aback at my will to live and gradually changed human.

I sank to my knees as he changed and looked up at him when he finished. I saw his lips moving, but I wasn't registering any of the works. Unexpectedly he was a wolf again and gave a bark to his pack. They looked at me solemnly and started off into the woods, and recognition hit, they were going to let me live! I felt the rays as the sun rose and heard a women cry out before I passed out in the middle of the road.

I was dead, I was in a brilliant colorless room and had no idea where I was, I was defiantly dead. Then a young woman walked into the room and I saw her grin and say something, but I was dizzy and lost consciousness.

The second time I awoke there my parents were in the room staring at me intently and I realized I must be in the hospital. I looked around and noticed all the things I hadn't before. I saw a tube with a needle attached that was in my hand and shivered at the sight of it, I hated needles. There was a small TV in a corner of the room and a machine sitting next to me that had a steady beeping noise, I liked it because the sound relaxed me.

I looked up at my parents and saw a smile illuminate my fathers face as he hit a red button near my bed. Seconds later the same lady walked in and saw me awake, she got a doctor and they checked my blood pressure and explained some of my injuries to me. They removed my wraps, saying they had to clean the wounds and change the bandages. When they were off the doctors were shocked, never before had they seen someone heal so fast. The wounds were already scarring over and turning a pale pink. They stared in aw and began telling me how lucky I was to be found by a young woman out checking her mail who had called the police. They explained to my parents that even with my body healing so quickly that I needed to stay overnight and that they could come pick me up tomorrow. They told my parents that they should go to home and rest, they looked like they were going to argue but surrendered to the doctor and left.

A couple days past and I was frustrated beyond belief. I was fine but no one would leave me alone. Family from everywhere came to visit and talk to me. I saw cousins I hadn't seen in years and was upset it took a near death experience to get them to visit. I ignored them all.

I also talked to a fairly nice policeman; I told him the story I had rehearsed in my head over and over at the hospital. I was attacked by a dog, I told him I had heard it following me and ignored it and then how it'd attacked me. My family, the police, even some kids from school helped look for the dog. I knew in my heart they would never find him, and eventually the search groups gave up.

Reporters hounded my house, they would call my house leaving messages, but we never called back. They used to park outside the house but we called the police. Finally after three antagonizing weeks it all stopped; family stopped visiting, reporters left me alone, and the police stopped asking questions. I had peace and quiet at last.

I was so happy about the peace I was finally given that I decided to write a book on what really happened so I would never forget. It took a few weeks to write it bu ti finally finish and was impressed with my work. I kept the book in my bedroom, not wanting my parents to see it scared how they'd react.

I got up from my computer and looked out the window, staring at the glowing full moon in the sky and started to feel a little uneasy. Then I heard it, a low growl. I looked out on my front lawn and before I knew it I was staring into those gorgeous brown eyes I'd seen only a little over a month ago.

I opened my mouth to scream when there was an ear-shattering sound as the glass of my window shattered around me. I froze in shock as I stared at the glass circling me, and heard the distinct sound of footsteps and knew my parents had awaken. He reached a bloodied hadn into my room and ceased my throat, he began dragging my body through the window and I felt the remaining glass cutting through my favorite nightgown into my sides.

I was lying on my back on my front lawn. I wasn't scared anymore, shock, I didn't know? I stared up at my assailant and he grabbed at me. I rolled out of the way and got to my feet, but he was faster than me. Before I knew it he had me by my hair and was holding my face up, I was instantly illuminated in the moons rays.

Suddenly I was in shearing pain. I felt like I was dying all over again. I screamed at him to end the pain, but he just held me tighter. My arms and legs felt like they were tearing away from my body, and I heard screams outside of my own and recognized them as my parents. I tried to tell them to run but I couldn't speak, my teeth were growing sharper and cutting deep into my lips. I tasted the coppery blood in horror and realized I was changing into a werewolf, hair began to sprout all over my body. My back was bending and I felt it break as it realigned itself. I hunched over as I shook with pain. I could feel every change my body was making, and each change brought a new scream from my lips. I was crying hard.

Just as quick as it started it suddenly ended. I was staring up at the shining moon glad the pain was finally over. I let my eyes wander over my body and realized I was snow white. My fur was so beautiful. I glanced over at the man who had been holding me and realized he was already a wolf, does it get easier? I looked back at the moon and howled, the wolf howling with me. I stopped howling after a minute and looked back to see my parents in the doorway. They were sobbing hysterically and holding each other as they watched me in horror. I nodded at them then started off towards the woods knowing I could never go back. -sob-

**Possible story…need reviews if you want me to write it. Here's a little preview of it. **

**Anne Byrks Diary**

**I wish I could forget that morning but I know I can't. Nightmares still haunt me to this day, the five year anniversary of my death. I am Anne Byrk, I haven't really died but with the suffering I've put my family through I should have. **

**About five tears ago I was attacked by werewolves and spent a few days recovering in the hospital. I remember how shocked the doctors had been when they removed my bandages and I was almost completely healed. After I was released I had to go through endless counseling and having family from all around visiting me. When it was all over and I finally got some peace and quiet I decided to write about what had really happened to me and not what I had told everyone. When the next full moon finally came around HE CAME BACK. The man who haunts my dreams and who had tried to kill me. **

**He dragged me through my bedroom window into the moonlight and I changed into one of them. Behind my screams I heard the frantic crying and shouting from my parents, and I knew my life would never be the same. And it wasn't. I spent long days hanging out with my new family, and my nights patrolling the woods. My new brothers spent hours apologizing for ruining my life but I knew it wasn't their fault. They were just following the orders of their leader. So I knew it was "his" fault I was a disgusting beast, god I hate him so much. I know I can't kill him, I am to young but when I am more experienced I plan on killing him.**

**A.N. **_Personally I am not a huge fan of Anne Byrks diary yet but hopefully it will get better. I will not continue it unless I get reviews. And even if only one person reviews that they want another chapter I'll keep going cuz I know I hate it when authors just quit and don't give you an ending. _


End file.
